dagmodversefandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Quillfeather
Storm (full name Storm Brock Quillfeather, nickname Stormbadger) is a pegasus pony stallion from Trottingham, created by Stormbadger. He is the twin brother of Breeze Quillfeather and the coltfriend of Palette. History Storm Quillfeather and his sister were born in Ponyville to his mother, Sketch, and father, Striker. However, he was estranged from his mother after his parents divorced, Striker taking the twin foals up to Cloudsdale to be raised as proper pegasi. After some internal conflict within the family (a subtly racist stepmother and his father trying to make him an athlete), Storm angrily left the cloud city when he was 18 to continue his studies in Trottingham, eventually graduating from the Trottingham University of Science with a degree in magichemistry. After this, he moved into Evo City, taking residence in the Everidge Accomodations. Pursuing his other interests, such as writing (the talent displayed on his cutie mark), he soon met Alek Sheinkopf, a human of similar interests, Palette (then known as Illuminae Mint) and many many other ponies. Making a name for himself, and always willing to lend a hand, Storm's talents were put aside when he inadvertedly started becoming involved in keeping malicious creatures and ponies at bay. It was during this time he and Palette fell in love. When Palette had been affected by Discord's corruption spell, he ran in to stop her, using Crescent Moon's holy brush in an attempt to remove the spell, to no success, and instead had a nasty burn on his hoof from the sheer power of the item. Afterwards, he was granted the use of a holy brush, but that too was lost in the attempt to revive Goldenfret Valintines, it's energy infusing with the very same hoof, causing all strikes and touches by that hoof to be infused with holy energy, making it very effective against the Demonkin when they were sent to kill him. However, after a while, Storm's exposure to many unnatural energies, including holy energy (as he dubbed it) and shadow energy (which resulted in Darkbadger's creation), many aspects of his personality began to split off from each other, prompting episodes of dissociative identity. When Palette had been 'taken in' by her mother (in reality she had been kidnapped and had her recently-aquired wings removed), Storm decided to, in an ill-thought out plan, to rescue Palette. However, a rampant aspect of Storm's personality, called Maelstrom, forced himself into control of Storm's body after being attacked by Palette's mother, and was soon about to return the attack when a freak magical accident teleported Palette and Storm/Maelstrom back to Everidge hotel. Soon after, Storm and Palette broke up, causing Storm to fall into a mild depression. During this time he was reluctant to leave his house, and focused most of his attention on writing. After a while, though, he returned to the world, decided to try and find a job, and try to keep his mind of everything before hand. During this time he met some more people, including Torque, Talyn and Caesius. A long while later, approximately three or four months, while shopping for clothing, Storm met Palette while she was working along side Rarity in her boutique. After an awkward conversation, the two soon removed all animosity and some tension between them. Now refreshed and with a new look, Storm once again decided to try and intergrate himself fully into society, becoming a dependable friend as he had been once before. Before long, however, minor problems (such as paying for the rent of his accomodation and receiving Tumult on his doorstep) arose, but were swiftly halted. Storm was instrumental in the successful attempt at halting Caesius Bunsen's cyberpsychotic episode, working along side Seza, Miel, Nazo and Hero to bring him to Dr. Kross' facility. Recently, Storm had decided to arrange a meet-up with Palette after he had spotted her following him in the shadows. After some light dinner at Storm's apartment, Palette invited Storm over to her own place to see the sun setting over the ocean. Storm took the initiative and told Palette that he was still in love with her (in the form of a passionate kiss), and was surprised to find out the feeling was mutual. Currently, Storm is presumably spending his time between his own place and Palette's. Appearance Storm, in his second appearance rendition, is a young pegasus stallion, with a green-emerald coat, blue eyes and a vibrant orange mane, styled in a somewhat distinctive manner, akin to Caramel's. He is often seen wearing a white shirt, black pull-over jumper, trousers and shoes. His cutie mark, as infrequently as it seems, depicts a piece of paper, a pencil, and an orange 'Aa' in a TF2-syle font. Storm's first appearance was a hex created by Neros1990. He used the Derpy Hooves model as a base, and so his muzzle looked much like a mare's (due to male ponies never properly existing around the time of his creation) and he had a spiky, tussled mane. His cutie mark, eyes and colours were the same. Later on, he had a secondary model created by Illu-Mint with a white shirt and trousers, and a black vest over it. During and after the comic arc 'Fresh Clothes and Fresh Minds', his clothing style changed into his current design's clothing. Personality Storm Quillfeather is, most notably, intelligent, posessing an IQ higher than average ponies. He frequently states facts he remembers, formulates reasonable-sounding hypotheses when thinking, and has a tendancy to load his sentences with scientific jargon only a few people understand. Despite this, he frequently states himself as being lower than his actual IQ. Whether this is due to not wanting to risk making others feel dumb, or because it's a self-held belief can still be debated. Storm is friendly, calm and logical, often enjoying helping others for the sake of helping them. However, he is prone to moments of strong emotional outbursts, be it joy, sadness or love. He also tends to 'cling' onto others he has grown attached to, can get panicky during moments of stress, and often avoids speaking about certain things due to not wanting to risk friendships. Skills Storm has been shown to posess a good understanding of many scientific, arcane, and arcanoscientific concepts, and uses this knowledge to his advantage. In terms of weapon use, Storm is notably accurate with long-ranged weapons. However, due to his nature of panicking, Storm tends to be a poor fighter when not in direct control of the situation. He is also not as physically strong as many other ponies and so tends not to be able to lift heavy objects without assistance. Relationships *Breeze Quillfeather - Storm is Breeze's twin brother. As it stands, the two of them are very closely knit. Storm often acts as an anchor of logic and reason to Breeze's artistic and creative nature. Storm often considers Breeze to be somewhat of a nuisance at points, and finds her ability to defy logic infuriating, but despite this is known to deeply care for her and everything that happens with her. *Palette - Storm is deeply infatuated with Palette, and admires her strong personality, willpower and beauty. The two have a long history together, with highs and lows, and Storm feels an amount of guilt from his past actions, and is reluctant to upset or hurt Palette. *Seza - Seza and Storm are friends from quite a long while past. Storm, once again, often acts as an anchor of sanity to Seza, and frequently observes her behaviour. He considers Seza one of his closest friends, and is always willing to comfort her during her low moments. *Goldenfret - Storm and Goldenfret are close friends, both known to have been dabbling in arcane and scientific endeavours. Having been through many conflicts before, the two have bonded closely. Storm was also responsible for reviving Goldenfret at one stage. *Darkbadger - Being Darkbadger's creator, Storm has adopted a somewhat paternal disposition with him. He frequently tells Dark off for commiting evil acts, despite knowing that Dark needs to do these acts to survive. He finds his attitude towards mares aggrovating *Torque - Torque was initially hired by Storm to help construct a machine for some research, but soon afterwards the two became friends. Storm admires Torque's dedication to his work and his practical knowledge, but oftentimes finds it mildy frustrating when his own knowledge on mechanical devices is overshadowed. *Talyn - Storm thinks of Talyn as a good friend with good advice under her metaphorical belt. *Caesius - Storm considers Caesius more of a partner in scientific endeavours, but often treats him like a friend. He was one of the ponies responsible for halting his cyberpsychotic episode. *Tumult - Tumult was an unexpected and somewhat unwelcome guest in Storm's house. Storm finds Tumult's existence very unusual, and worries what sort of foul magic has kept him moving and functioning despite his condition. He has decided to observe his actions in the hope of uncovering the truth. *Neros - Storm is under Neros' employment, as a scriptwriter for his productions. Storm respects Neros' demeanor and politeness. *Kaiser - He and Kaiser, being very much alike, have formed a strong friendship. He admires his scientific knowledge and his enhanced 'danger sense' which has on numerous occasions stopped his experiments from going overboard. Storm also has many others he considers 'friends', listed below. *Cress *Sol and Umbra *Agge *Berry Spike *The other members of Team Kaiser *Team Vortex *Prince Jewel *Dr. Kross *Shrapnel *Dark Sunset *Hero *Nazo *Miel Important appearances Will be updated later. Trivia *In Storm's original backstory, he was a human medic (the persona of Stormbadger) that had been transformed into a pony via the CPT device. This story was dropped and replaced with the current version, due to the artist not feeling entirely comfortable with it, amongst other reasons. **Despite the change, the artist has given a few other artists permission to use the old story in their own story arcs: Andrewnuva with his 'Secrets of the Device' comic series, and SezaLi with her 'The Final Answer' fiction series. *Storm is often used as the ponysona of the artist Stormbadger, despite his recommendations otherwise. This is allowed, however. Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Ponies Category:Stormbadger's creations Category:Civilian Category:Pegasus